Past Mistakes
by night flame miko
Summary: ON HIATUS. Where Mamori learns about Hirumas' past. What will she think, and how will she react? warning: this is going to be a dark fic
1. Chapter 1: em or eez

Past Mistakes

**Past Mistakes**

**By: Night Flame Miko**

AN: A few things first. This is going to be about Hirumas' past, or what his past could be. Also, this is going to be a very dark fic, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't read. This first chapter is just an introduction, after that I'll start writing about his life. Oh, I don't own eyeshield 21 or anything in it. I only own this plot :D Please read and review, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: em-or-eez**

Mamori glanced at her watch and inwardly groaned, how was it 11:30 already? Where did the time go? It said something about how late she usually stayed up these days, that she wasn't even tired yet. Sighing she started to pack up, putting away all the sports magazines and strategy guides, glancing up she noticed that Hiruma wasn't even packing yet, normally they left around the same time.

'Hiruma-kun, it's late, aren't you going to go home?' He glanced up briefly, his fingers still moving over the keys, before he looked down again; the bubble he had been blowing popped.

'No, damn manager, I still have a lot of fucking work to do.' Putting away the last sports manual she stood with her feet spread and her hands on her hips, feeling her anger start to rise.

'Don't call me that. And what about you're parents! Won't they worry? You shouldn't do that to them, considering all the enemies you have they'll probably think you've finally been offed in some back alley somewhere.' A slow smirk grew on his face, his eyes met hers and his fingers finally stopped moving, his eyes contained something that could only be described as sadistic glee.

'They wont fucking care, damn manager. And even if they did, what do I worry about that fucking kinda stuff.' His grin grew as she huffed, but his eyes were soon back on the screen.

'Fine. Then I wanted to ask you something else Hiruma-kun.' He looked at her then back to the computer.

'Whatever. Go ahead, damn manager.'

'Can't you stop shooting at your team-mates? We all admit you are a good quarter back and strategist, but you don't need bullets and explosions to make them work harder!' He grinned at her but she continued before he could say anything,

'I mean at the rate you're going you're going to psychologically traumatise all of them for life, I already think they've lost a few years because of you and the strain you're putting on them-' At that he laughed. He actually full on laughed, not an evil cackle or anything. She glared at him, spreading her feet further. What was funny about anything she said? He was just being an ass…again. When he finally stopped he looked her in the eyes, his still alight with humour,

'Don't fucking worry, damn manager. If I wanted to traumatise them I could do it easily. What I'm doing gets them fucking motivated, fucking fast as well.'

'Oh, I'm sure! What do you know about being traumatised? You're probably a spoiled brat with too much money and no hobbies!' Her anger was righteous now, she doubted he had ever been shot at or had grenades explode around his feet. But to her surprise he looked out the window and suddenly he seemed ages older, as if he wasn't some high schooler but actually an adult in a kids body;

'I know about being traumatised a lot more than any of you.' Then his gaze was back and that aged look was gone, replaced with sadistic glee once again, 'Now if that's fucking all, damn manager. I have work to do.'

About to ask him what he meant she stopped when she noticed the slight grin he wore change to a frown, his eyes scanned the table and his frown deepened. Standing he stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode towards her and the exit. Noticing her eyebrow raised in question he simply said,

'Che, forgot the fucking info in the damn classroom. Leave, damn manager, get some rest, we've got a fucking lot of work to catch up on tomorrow.' Walking out the door he turned off the lights. Huffing again she was about to yell at his back when the door slammed closed…in her face. Very tempted to scream, what he said finally caught her attention. She gasped and ran to the file cabinet at the back of the room; she'd nearly forgotten her strategy guide and notebook! She would have been in big trouble if she turned up tomorrow without doing any work on it.

Rifling through the cabinet she exclaimed happily when she found the two books, quickly stuffing them into her school bag she turned round, the happy grin still on her face, when her eyes came to rest on the bright screen of the devil's laptop. This was the first time she had seen it left unguarded, open. Her fingers twitched as she imagined all the information on that one piece of equipment.

Shaking her head angrily at her self (she was part of the Disciplinary Committee, she couldn't sneak through someone else's stuff!) she walked determinedly past it, she would have made it too if what was on the screen hadn't caught her attention. It was one of the American Football tactics diagrams Hiruma was constantly drawing; it had notes written on it and her managerial side twitched, sighing she resignedly sat in front of the laptop, dumping her stuff.

Reading through the notes she quickly added to some, fascinated by his idea, it was based on the two pronged attack the Zulu invented, coming around from the back, except he had incorporated it into American Football. It wasn't used that often because usually there weren't enough players in American Football to pull it off, but he had been working on getting around that. Reading through his ideas she was fascinated, no wonder he said he had a lot of work to do, he was really onto something. Adding as some side notes her own ideas she stretched and was about to rise and leave when she noticed another document at the bottom on the tool bar, it was labelled;

'Em-or-eez.' She grinned and shook her head, it was probably another formation Hiruma had invented, the names he came up for his formations were often very imaginative and/or frightening. Opening up the document she noticed it was on the first page, he must not have gotten round to adding more to it yet. That was when the title caught her eye, it didn't say em-or-eez, no it said; 'Memories'. She blinked, once, twice.

Finally her brain caught up with her, he must have labelled the document differently so if someone other then him ever came on they would never suspect that he had something like a…diary on his laptop. Even the label, though, sounded like the title. She tried to stop herself from reading it when suddenly a memory popped into her head, one of Hiruma finding her own diary. She had accidentally left it out when she went home one day. She hadn't known he had it until he gave it to her the next day, a sadistic smile on his face, his devil's handbook in his other hand. He had clearly read and transferred every bit of information he could use against her into the little black book. She had been absolutely furious, in fact she still was. And anyway, she wanted to know what happened that gave Hiruma such an aged look.

And so she began to read.

3


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

AN: A few things first

AN: A few things first. This is going to be a very dark fic, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't read. Later on in the story Hiruma will say, 'ya-ha' when he says this it will be like someone saying 'uh-huh', only when it is said 'Ya Ha!' will it be his usual exclamation. Thanks for reading. Oh, I don't own eyeshield 21 or anything in it. I only own this plot :D Please read and review, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

_I am an orphan. I know that, have always known it. My parents left me with nothing but my name. I suppose I can be grateful for that, other orphans don't even get a name. Must be hard. Poor bastards._

_I'm used to it now. Being shipped from one home to another. Beginning with some new foster family until they get bored and send you on. It doesn't matter what you feel about the home, you have to suck it up and live with what you get._

_They don't like me, just because of my ears. Don't know what went wrong there but they are sharp and pointed. My eyes too. An unusual green. But everything else is fine. Black hair. Average height. Right skin colour. Except for my slightly longer canine teeth I look normal. But that doesn't stop them. And like any good self-respecting orphan I get into trouble with other kids. You'd think they would understand. They are adults, apparently they know everything. But they don't. At the first sign of trouble they send you off. And each time the homes get worse, starting with wonderful people and neat tidy houses and ending with children abusers and hovels._

_I know all the different types of homes. The orphanage was getting sick of me, constantly being returned like some dysfunctional machinery. They figured that if I was sent to one of the worse homes, then maybe I would learn my lesson. When the guy sent me back (he only ever kept the kids for 3-4 months) then I would know what the worst that could happen was. Never mind that I only pick fights with other kids because they tease me about being an orphan, and what kind of parents I must have had to look so weird._

_They hadn't checked the guy out in a long time. I know that now. After everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. Normally they check out each foster home before they send any kids there. They didn't know that he was bribing the staff to stop them from doing a thorough check up._

_So I was sent there. Sent to number 69 Haver-worths road, or as I like to call it; Hell. At first he seemed like a nice guy. Tall, black hair, black eyes, strong (went to the gym a lot). His name was Toru Yuu._

_I still remember the beginning. He lived quite a way away, in a nice home. We had to go by train. I still remember stepping off the platform and looking at all the different people there, I've always been fascinated by people. The way they react to things is always interesting; they usually react differently to different situations._

_The foster families probably didn't like that either, me constantly doing unusual things just to see how they would react (like the time I set the microwave on 100 hours and put some popcorn in it, that had been __fun__). And so I still remember stepping off the platform, seeing people reacting to whatever was going on in their lives, like a man and woman in an obvious argument, a little kid pulling enthusiastically on a mothers hand, an army man in a lip lock with a dark haired woman. All of this caught my eye, and with some hesitancy I had followed the social worker to a taxi._

_When we arrived at his house, I couldn't believe it. It was actually __nice__. I had expected a run down, shack of a place; the caretakers at the orphanage had certainly made it sound like that, but no. This was a nice, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house, tidy and in a nice neighbourhood. The social worker with me must have seen my smile because she told me that 'Mr Toru was a very strict man', and he 'wouldn't take any of my funny business' so I 'had better stop or else I'd get a smack from him.' I remember grinning; thinking that if he would only give me a smack for some of the stuff I planned to pull off, then I would be getting off lightly._

_When we knocked he had opened immediately, as if he had been waiting for us, like he was actually looking forward to having some brat he didn't know staying with him, I know I thought 'he's good' because the social worker only took a brief look at him and around the house before deeming it safe for me to stay there, she was an idiot._

_He showed me my room and told me I wouldn't be going to school for a few days, as he figured I needed time to get to know my surroundings, I was fine with that; I needed to learn the lay of the land, so to speak, if I wanted any of my pranks to work. And so everything went fine for those first three days, I was allowed to roam the surrounding neighbourhood and the house whilst Toru was at work._

_It was the evening of the third day that I learnt what he was really like. It seemed he had done this often as I hadn't even seen it coming. Me. Who had spent my short 11 years studying people and their reactions didn't see what he had planned until he was suddenly on me. He was much too strong for me; even now I would have trouble with him._

Mamori tore her eyes away from the screen; she felt the tears forming in her eyes. What had she expected? She read someone else's diary, of course she would learn things she probably would never want to know. Looking around the dark room she waited until the glare from the laptop left her eyes and she could once again see, amazingly Hiruma was not back yet. She checked her watch, a good 10-15 minutes had passed since he left, maybe the papers he needed weren't where he thought he left them? With some hesitancy she returned her gaze to the screen, this Hiruma sounded so different from the one she knew. He hardly swore and…she didn't know…there was just more innocence to the person who had written this. Slowly she started to read again, she wanted to know what happened, how he got away from the man, if he ever did.

_He used me brutally, probably hoping to break me as soon as possible. It was around midnight that he finally got too tired and left me lying on the dining room floor. I must have passed out because when I woke up, it was the next day and he had already left for work. Naturally I tried to escape. But he had locked all the doors and the windows which had the bars on them (I had assumed to keep burglars out), now looked much more menacing. I searched the whole house, from attic to basement, every window, door, vent, at least 7-10 times throughout the whole day. But everything was kept in good order and there was no way I could leave. I even tried to call for help through the walls and out the windows but the house was set too far back from civilisation._

_He came back at his normal time, I was sitting in the television room, I had decided that if I couldn't get out before he came back, I wasn't going to hide, I would face him head on. I never liked the people who hid from their problems, he would find me eventually anyway, and I would rather get this over with._

_When he stepped in and saw me calmly watching TV, I saw his eyebrow raise, he had clearly expected me to be hiding somewhere. He had tossed a ball and a few packets of gum at me, saying that I could use those during the day to amuse myself. It was easy enough to see that I wasn't going to be going to school; he couldn't afford to have me blabbing to some teacher about what was happening._

_He had made some quick dinner and we had eaten and watched TV together, as if he hadn't raped me the other night. I was, of course, wary of him, but I trusted my reactions. If he came for me again I would be up and gone before he could blink. Although I had no-where to run, I had tried the locks of every room, they had all been removed, even the attics' and basements'._

_I was right. My reactions were good. The second he came for me I was up and gone, but like I had predicted; I couldn't run anywhere. I couldn't even use anything as a weapon. Anything potentially dangerous had been bolted to the floor, we used plastic cutlery for dinner and the non plastic cutlery was locked in a drawer in the kitchen. But I tried. I managed to avoid him for quite a while and he was very frustrated by the time he caught me. He beat me for my defiance. Stupid social worker was right, if I pulled any of my 'funny stuff' I __would__ get a 'smack', I would get quite a few 'smacks'._

_After it was over I didn't pass out this time, I lay on the ground for a while, catching my bearings and holding back tears. I had to be stronger, I __would__ find a way to escape, it was only a matter of time. I forced myself up and going to the bathroom I brushed my teeth until they bled, he seemed to have a fascination with my face, my eyes, ears and mouth especially. He would stare into my eyes and play with my ears as he did my mouth. I felt numb inside. No anger, hate or resentment. It would probably come later, after I got over the shock._

_Until that time I would have to think, and plan. I would use what ever I could to try to escape. This time I waited until he was asleep before I tried to sneak into his room, but he had thought of everything. His door was locked, even when he was at work he kept it shut so I couldn't get in. He probably kept the key to the house and his room on his person at all times. Like on a chain around his neck or something. I vaguely wondered how many times he had done this to have perfected everything to this degree._

_I smirked; he hadn't ever been against me, though. I may be eleven, but I am not stupid. The idiot of a man didn't know what he was up against. Grinning slightly I prowled around the house until I found what I was looking for. A paperclip. It had fallen behind the desk set up in the television room. All the drawers with the stationary in the desk were locked but he (or someone else) had missed the paperclip._

_Hiding it, I went to sleep satisfied that pretty soon I would have my freedom. And then…well then Toru Yuu was going to find out why no one messed with Hiruma Yoichi._

4


	3. Chapter 3 Plan in Action

AN: Hello everyone

AN: Hello. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry, by the way, for what I've done to our favourite devil, but I'm trying to show a progression, and a link of all the things that make him our Hiruma of today (e.g. The gum, guns, teeth etc.), I will show these later. And don't worry. Toru is going down :D Oh and I'm going to write his diary in present tense from now on.

**Chapter 3: Plan in action**

_The sound of the door closing and the lock clicking behind Toru woke me up. Waiting a few minutes I was soon leaping over the couch I then pulled out the paperclip from under it and then bending it into shape I began pick locking the door. Unfortunately I didn't think that Toru may have thought of that as well. I only remembered 2 hours later that I had also seen a deadlock on the outside of the door. So even if I managed to picklock the door, I couldn't get past the deadlock._

_With shaking hands I wondered if it was even possible to escape. It seemed as if he had thought of everything. Short of death I couldn't come up with a good enough strategy. With an internal snort I wondered if I made myself sick enough he would even take me to a hospital. And that's when it hit me. If I couldn't escape then maybe I could antagonise him enough to have to take me out himself. If I was sick he probably wouldn't do anything, but if I got him angry enough…that was another story._

_So with a smirk back in place I went to the kitchen. He kept all the cutlery, tools and stuff in one main drawer that had a pretty new looking lock. But I hadn't been kicked out of so many foster homes for nothing, some of the stuff I had done was pretty bad, most of it involved me getting into places I wasn't allowed. So with relish I set to picking the lock of the drawer, satisfied that I would have it open pretty soon._

_It seemed I was making a habit of underestimating him. An hour later and I had only managed to force open 2 of the 4 tumblers in the lock. I deemed that a break was needed and so sat in the hallway, my back leaning against the wall. I preferred it to the couch in the television room as I only had to watch two possible entrances. No one could sneak up on me in here._

_Taking out some of the gum he left me I noticed with disgust it was sugarless gum. What kind of any self respecting adult got a kid sugarless gum? Seriously, everyone was damn idiots. The social workers were idiots. The foster families were idiots. Torus' an idiot. And most of all, I am an idiot. How could I not see this coming? Usually I prided myself in knowing people but I hadn't suspected a thing._

_Sighing I popped the gum in my mouth, ignoring the significant lack of sugar. It was then I remembered the ball he had gotten me, so returning to the dining room I found it rolled underneath a counter (one bolted to the floor), and so with difficulty I reached underneath and wrapped some fingers loosely around it. With a small growl I attempted to pull it out only to have it slip out of my still sweaty hand and roll past. My hand brushed something metal, at the very back and hidden by the darkness._

_My breath hitched and with hesitant fingers I pulled it out. It was what looked like a metal file. Crouching back I twisted it in my hand, noticing faint writing on one side. Peering at it I read something like 'riffler file'. Shrugging and deeming the name unimportant I twisted it over and over in my hands, wondering what I could do with a tool. It was too blunt to use as much of a weapon. It was also double ended, with two different types of file on each end._

_One side was flat and rectangle shaped, the other was thinner and slightly curved. A grin formed. Clearly whatever Gods there were out there were on my side because this might just help me in getting open the kitchen drawer! Quickly pulling out the paperclip I set to work and in 15 minutes I heard a satisfying click. Pulling open the drawer my eyes gleamed at all the wonderfully sharp and pointy things held within._

_Carefully picking my knives I chose one of the smallest to slip into my waistband, I then picked a few more knives and moving around the house I placed them in key spots, hidden from sight but easy to reach if necessary and in a hurry. Then taking my file I took out the smaller knife and after tipping over the couch made a small hole towards the one end, I carefully placed the file inside. Happy that it was safely hidden and that Toru hadn't thought it necessary (it may not even be possible) to bolt the couch to the floor, after re-locking the kitchen drawer and spreading the knives inside it around so it looked like nothing was missing, I then moved back to the hallway._

_There was nothing I could do now but wait. When he came back from work he was going to have a fight on his hands. Grinning I started throwing the ball against the wall, idly chewing gum and wondering how much pain I could inflict on my wonderful host before escape. It's funny because I knew I had lost something. Something important, but I couldn't place a finger on it. It wasn't anything physical, but something mental. And I knew that when whatever it was had snapped, that was the time that Toru Yuu had become a walking dead man._

2


	4. Chapter 4 Hiruma Yoichi

AN: so here is more to my dark fic

AN: so here is more to my dark fic. I'm trying to get everything down as fast as possible, sometimes I wonder why I'm even writing this :D I was just hoping to show a more serious version of Hiruma than the usual gun toting maniac :D sighs dramatically oh well, I'll write this and then something really happy to combat the bad vibes. Hope the story is interesting.

**Chapter 4: Hiruma Yoichi**

_It was a couple of hours later that he came back. It's funny because I never realised until school was gone, how much I enjoy it…and how much time it takes up. Forget everything else, I had nothing to do the whole day except bounce a ball against a wall or watch tv. It was worse than hell. For the 6 hours before he came back I got a tiny glimpse of what life would be like should I not escape. It had already been a week, and he only kept us kids for 3-4 months, so I had something like 11 weeks to go, 11 weeks of bouncing balls, chewing gum and watching recurring tv programs…_

_No way. I was definitely getting the hell out of here. It was only a matter of time._

_So when I heard that click in the door I was up and ready, watching with an anxious gaze as the door handle started turning. The second the door started to open I was there. Wrenching the door wide I tried to duck round him and out the door. But I had barely made a few steps when suddenly his hand wrapped around my upper arm and I was thrown, unceremoniously, back into the house, my breath whooshing out of me when I slammed against a wall._

_When the stars finally faded from my vision, he was there, an angry frown on his face._

'_That excited to go are we?' I held his vision and allowed a slight grin to cross my face, pulling up my lips just enough to show my over-large canines, it was a well practiced smile, perfect for intimidating, though only so effective. Spitting out a bit of blood I let the grin widen before saying through gritted teeth,_

'_Ya-ha.' His eyebrow rose and with folded arms he leaned down so his face was level with mine, my grin not intimidating him in the least. I was tempted to reach for my knife and slit his throat when he presented it so wonderfully, but the knife had slipped under me when I made contact with the wall, I couldn't reach it without being obvious._

'_And what is that supposed to mean? Some kind of war shout? It's pathetic. Don't say it again.' Getting my feet under me I used the wall to steady myself as I rose, my head spinning slightly with the movement. Clearly I had hit the wall harder than I realised. He rose with me and there was a kind of amused light in his eyes as he watched me, so I looked him in the eye and said clearly, my face breaking into an all out smile,_

'_Ya-ha!'_

_His eyebrows snapped down and before I knew what hit me, I was flying across the room, my jaw aching from where his fist connected. I opened my eyes in time to see him coming for me, and with a speed that made me dizzy, I was on my feet the knife in hand and watching him as he stopped and eyed the sharp instrument._

_We began to circle each other, avoiding furniture and keeping a certain distance between us. I could feel my confidence grow as he kept wearily eyeing the knife, his gaze flicking to it and back to me. I was the one with the weapon, and there was no way I was going to let him get to the kitchen to get his own. I glanced at the kitchen door, judging the distance between him and it; if I kept circling he would come to the door pretty soon._

_I noticed the movement much too late, in the second I was looking away he had launched himself at me and with practiced ease he batted the knife out of my hand. I watched with dawning horror as it skidded down the hallway to come to a stop much too far away, deep underneath a bolted cabinet. Idiot! I mentally berated myself. Stupid fucking idiot! Never look away! You never look away from an opponent in a fight!_

_He kneeled on top of me, his legs trapping my arms. I watched, unable to stop it as he undid his belt. Slipping it off he grabbed my arms and wrapped the belt expertly round them. Tying the belt off so I couldn't get it undone. Then pulling out some keys he left me on the floor. I heard the lock click as he opened the kitchen drawer. Standing I shakily made my way over to a spare room, trying to twist the door knob open with tied hands even as I heard the rattling stop in the kitchen._

_There was a knife in there. One of the ones I hid was in the spare room, if I could just make it in there. Then a hand rested on my shoulder and pulled me from the door. Toru looked down on me, a dangerous smirk on his face._

'_Where are they? I have 14 knives. 6 are missing. I know one is under the cabinet, but where are the rest? And don't think to lie to me, elf boy. It won't end well.' I looked defiantly up at him and seeing my defiance he frowned and threw me back, wrenching open the door he began a search. Unfortunately, he had lots of practice with finding things that could be dangerous to him, and this was his own home, his territory. Within 45 minutes he had found all six knives and was carefully putting them back in his drawer in the kitchen whilst I glared at him from the couch._

_He was soon standing over me, his eyes calculating. Clearly I was putting up much more of a fight than he was used to. Peering into my eyes he said calmly,_

'_I think I may keep you for longer. You are the most interesting one I've had yet.' My eyes widened and my breath caught at the horror of it, that I may be here for an unknown length of time re-bounded in my head. I caught his grin and without thinking it through I spat in his face and said the one thing I knew would piss him off,_

'_Ya-ha.'_

_His gaze darkened and suddenly his leg snapped out, catching me across the temple and throwing me to the ground, my bound hands not helping to break the fall much. My head slammed into the hard wood floor and I felt the blackness of unconsciousness creep up on me. I welcomed it. So far, oblivion was looking a lot nicer than being conscious._

2


	5. Chapter 5 No Matter the Cost

--

AN: Here is the next chapter. And finally things start to happen. I'm going to start throwing in tons of links round about now. :D And thank you devil cat07 for all the reviews I wouldn't have continued with out your support :D.

**Chapter 5: No Matter the Cost**

_I awoke the next day. Hands unbound. Face aching from the kick and punch Toru had given me. All over me there were bruises, some I didn't remember getting, some I did. It didn't matter. All I knew was that I hurt all over, and that I was in deep shit._

_I had nothing to work with, Toru had found the knives (I should have realised he counted! How stupid could I get? I truly acted my age sometimes) and evidently the paperclip as well. The only tools I had had been taken from me and now I was left with nothing…except despair; and really, how has despair ever helped anyone?_

_I looked out the window, noticing the light streaming in. I had stayed unconscious the whole night? Looking at the wall clock (mounted in a plastic case, really, Toru left nothing to chance) I saw that it was 30 minutes past time for him to have left. Pulling myself up I made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my abused face. Amazingly there was little swelling, only a faint red mark where he had punched me and a thin cut where he had kicked me and the cut practically disappeared into my hairline._

_It was weird looking into my eyes; somehow I looked older, like I was loosing something though I couldn't place it. As I looked myself over I couldn't help but notice how gaunt I was, thinner and leaner, like I was hardly eating, but that wasn't true. Maybe it was stress? I had heard that too much stress can make you thinner. And that's when I realised what it was. I was loosing innocence. I thought it was already lost to the foster care system. Laughing hollowly I looked into my too-old eyes, apparently I still had innocence and I was loosing it quickly. All thanks to Toru._

_My gaze sharpened and I punched the plastic between me and the mirror, I wouldn't give up. Toru was going to lose this fight. There was one thing he didn't know about. The file I had hidden in the couch. If I couldn't escape myself, well, then I was going to have to force him into letting me leave, even if it meant making him beat me enough to have to send me to hospital. I was getting out of here, no matter the cost._

_Smiling I ran to the couch, a plan already forming in my mind. Tipping it over, my sore muscles screaming in protest, I dug into the hole and withdrew the file, grinning madly. Running back to the bathroom I stared at my mouth, looking between my teeth and the file. I had to get out of here. No matter the cost._

_With that last thought I opened my mouth and planning it out, I started to file at my teeth. The part of me Toru liked the most was my mouth, I had evidence, none that could be proven, but it said something that I had learnt that the sugarless gum he had given me; got rid of the taste he left better than toothpaste._

_I spent hours in front of the mirror, filing my teeth into fangs, planning it so when I closed my teeth they fit together as if I had been born that way. The only teeth I didn't have to touch were my canines; they were longer than the others and already fit. At times I had to stop when I accidentally filed too far and hit a nerve, but by the time I was done my whole mouth was numb anyways. There were numerous cuts along my gums and cheeks from when I slipped with the file or a fang cut it. I was glad my mouth was numb, though, I wasn't stupid most of the time, and I knew that once the numbness wore off I was going to hurt like hell. But it would be worth it._

_Grinning into the mirror my eyes widened at the startling effect it made. With my ears, eyes, fangs and new lean look I looked like some kind of demon. Not only that, but my gums had receded due to all the powerful scrubbing I did with my toothbrush every evening and every morning. The effect was stunning. It was perfect. My grin widened into a full blown smile, one that showed off all my new fangs; Toru was going to kill me. Hehe. Perfect._

_--_

_I spent the rest of the day sitting in my hallway, bouncing the ball against the wall and drinking black coffee (the quick kind), through a straw, with no sugar, having learnt the hard way that my new sensitive teeth did not like sugar one bit. I also practiced talking; noticing that I had to move my tongue differently to form the words I wanted or else get it cut on my teeth or have a lisp in my speech. It was actually rather fun, although painful._

_It was at 6:30 on the dot that I heard the familiar click. Preparing myself for what was to come I didn't leave the hall way. Out of the whole house, this hallway was my territory, and I wasn't leaving it._

_The front door opened and shut quickly. The sound of the lock clicking echoed throughout the house. I merely sat and regarded the wall, listening as the footsteps moved through the house, they sounded confident. How can footsteps sound confident? Letting my mind drift I tried to push away the sudden anxiousness, knowing that pretty soon I was going to be beaten, and badly, not only that but I was going to have to spur him on; because I needed to be beaten bad enough that even he will realise I need to go to hospital._

_Soon his shadow entered in the hallway and looking up I saw him grinning down at me. I didn't say anything, just stared blankly up at him. Not wanting to reveal yet, what I had done. He frowned, seemingly disappointed._

'_Aww, broken already. And I thought you were different, elf boy, clearly I was wrong.' At this I looked him in the eye and said carefully,_

'_Not likely, you idiot. I don't break so easily. And if you call me elf boy once more, I am going to hurt you.' His gaze snapped to my obviously pointed teeth and his eyes widened in shock before snapping shut with absolute fury. Moving faster than I thought possible he was on me. Picking me up he slammed me into the wall, my head re-bounding off it dangerously and my ears filled with a rushing sound._

'_What have you done! You idiotic child! Why would you do something so stupid!' He slammed me into the wall a couple more times for emphasis. I grinned recklessly at him but my head was still spinning too much to speak. Throwing me out of the hallway I slammed into one of the bolted tables, my left arm gave an ominous crack and I screamed as pain shot through me, the scream hurting my ears and teeth. Toru stood over me, his hands clenched and his gaze dark with anger,_

'_Never mind. We'll just have to file them down again, wont we?' His voice filled with dark humour as I stared up at him and grinned, he looked down at me and there was nothing that needed to be said, it was clearly written all over my face that if any appendage came near my mouth, I was going to bite it off._

_With a wordless roar he kicked me, right in the chest, another crack came from me and I realised dully that a rib must have broken, hopefully it wouldn't pierce a lung. But I needed more, I wasn't sure if this would be enough to constitute hospital care. So looking up at him I spat out blood and said as loud as possible,_

'_That all you got? You fucking old man, you're pathetic.' Wrenching me up I screamed as my broken arm moved, the sound coming out scratchy and raw. He threw me across the room and into a wall, pain shot through me but I didn't have the energy to scream anymore. Slumping to the floor my arm lay at an odd angle from me and I stared dully at the ground in front of me, unable to move, my breathing echoing loudly in my ears. This was the best I could do. I couldn't stand being beaten any more._

_I heard footsteps coming towards me but couldn't move. I wondered vaguely if he was going to kill me, but couldn't quite bring myself to care. But it seemed as if Toru had just realised what he had done because instead he carefully turned me onto my back. I closed my eyes and hissed at the pain._

'_You stupid stupid kid. Look what you've made me do.' He sighed and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, I watched through cracked eyelids, each breath I took hurting, 'I suppose I can't leave you like this. And I definitely can't kill you; the bloody orphanage would have to investigate if you went missing…' He seemed to be thinking out loud, apparently under the impression I was unconscious. Let him, I couldn't move anyway._

_Seemingly coming to a conclusion he suddenly bent down and picked me up, his arms slipping under me. A wave of pain shot through me so intense that I didn't even realise I had blacked out until the pain faded from my subconscious._

3


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail

AN: …I've forgotten to do disclaimers for…ages

AN: …I've forgotten to do disclaimers for…ages. Oops :D So yeah. I don't own Eyeshield 21 or anything to do with it, but this plot. So…yeah… here's the next chapter, enjoy! ;D

**Chapter 6: Blackmail**

_I woke up in a white room that smelled like disinfectant. I could have cried I was so happy. Or cheered. Except for the fact that Toru was there as well, talking quietly with a nurse, everything was ok. I wondered what story he had come up with to explain my injuries. Considering he was allowed within 5 feet of me it definitely wasn't the truth. But I was out of the house! That was all that mattered so far._

_Mission one: accomplished._

_Mission two: in progress._

_I winced slightly when my tongue cut itself on a tooth. My eyes widened and I felt my fangs with shock. I had fully expected Toru to file my teeth away whilst I was out. Maybe he was a bit too distracted. I smirked but instantly stopped when my brain finally registered the pain coming from…well…everywhere, even my eyes hurt, which I hadn't known was possible._

_Toru and the nurse finally noticed I was awake. He rushed to my side and gave me such a fatherly smile that I could have thrown up, if throwing up didn't sound like such a painful ordeal. I noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes and survival instincts took over, I hesitantly smiled back, lips closed, I didn't want to give the nurse a heart attack, she was the only witness at the moment. Whilst this room was made to hold more people and there were beds either side of me, but they were empty._

'_I'll leave you two a moment, ok?' She was gone before I could beg her not to. Looking up at Toru he looked down at me, arms crossed, frown in place, all former looks of fatherly comfort gone. Thank god._

'_You are an idiot. Look what you made me do to you. It goes without saying that if you say __anything__ about what is happening at home, you will come out a lot worse. You got it?' I nodded as if I didn't know that he would be safely in jail, unable to touch me or anyone else for a while should I tell anyone._

_But I wasn't going to tell, not because of his threats. No. I wanted to get him myself. I knew that once he got out of jail he would come after me, he seemed the vengeful type; I wasn't going to let that happen. I simply needed a plan. Nodding at him I let my eyes widen slightly, as if I was scared. He seemed satisfied._

'_Alright. I've told them you were out late when you got attacked by a bunch of kids. They pulled you into an alley and beat you, it was dark so you couldn't see them. That's the story, you stick with it.' Again I nodded, letting my lower lip tremble ever so slightly. Just the scared 11 year old, I could have laughed. Clearly he underestimates me as much as I do him._

_Nodding at me he was suddenly bending over me, tenderly brushing some hair out of my face when the nurse walked in. How did he do it? How did he know she was coming? The sickening look was back on his face; I shuddered at his closeness and resisted the urge to bite the finger stroking my forehead. The nurse smiled and shook her head at the 'fatherly love' being shown; I had to admit he was a good actor. Then her face took on the stern yet apologetic expression they all seemed able to do._

'_I'm sorry sir but you are going to have to leave for the night. Hospital policy. You may come back tomorrow.' He snapped up and glared at her but she simply looked back, not even flinching at his 'burn a hole through her' look. I had to fight to keep from grinning. _

_I was supposed to love him, so with no little disgust I looked pleadingly at her, as if I didn't want him to leave me alone in the big scary hospital, but to my relief she didn't budge. Soon she was ushering him out as he tried to argue and threaten her and I lay there feeling the greatest relief I had experienced in what felt like years._

_Looking around my quarters I notice some beds prepared in case some poor soul arrived unexpectedly. I grinned. Simply seeing more than the same four walls of the house at 69 Haver-worths road was enough to put me in good spirits, despite my physical condition…and the fact it hurt to just smile. Toru didn't have to worry, I wouldn't be able to run away even if I wanted to, at least not for a day or two._

_The nurse came back and started fussing around, checking my temperature, shining a light in my eyes, carefully avoiding looking at my sharp teeth (hehe) and just generally making sure I won't die spontaneously. It was rather funny. Actually, at the moment, anything seemed funny, just the idea that I had managed to escape seems unreal._

_A sudden commotion outside had us both looking at the doorway, then a man in what looked like an army uniform was wheeled in, leg in a cast and a sobbing blonde woman hovering behind him. He seemed to be bearing it all through gritted teeth. I watched with fascination, my forgotten interest in people sparking._

_Some nurses helped him into a bed at the far end of the room, a duffel bag placed at the foot of the bed, before ushering the crying woman out, stating it was 'hospital policy' again. Soon it was just the both of us, his leg propped up and my arm in a sling. For some reason his face was sparking a memory but I couldn't quite pull it up, there was just something familiar about him._

_He looked over at me and we both silently regarded each other. He broke first._

'_What happened to you kid?' His voice was rough, as if he didn't speak often, and when he did it was to yell._

'_Some people ganged up on me and beat me last night.' I let a quiver enter my voice, I barely opened my mouth when I spoke, not wanting him to see the teeth just yet. He looked at me with a small bit of sympathy but otherwise emotionless, I would bet even the sympathy was faked. I didn't blame him, he was in the army, they probably went through hell everyday compared to what I was supposed to have gone through._

'_What about you Mr?' His gaze was frank and far too deep, he could read people as easily as I could, I would have to be careful with him. I played with the edge of the blanket, as if I were a nervous child, his eyes lost some of the harshness and I wanted to laugh at how easily adults were manipulated. They see a child and assume we are no older than we look._

'_Training exercise went bad, got my bloody leg broken by my own comrade.' He suddenly remembered my age because he hastily added a 'sorry 'bout the language.' I simply shook my head, I didn't mind, I had heard way worse not only in Toru's house but in the foster care system as well. He sighed and looked out the window, and suddenly a memory rose from the back of my mind. This was the soldier at the train station; I had seen him in a lip lock with a brown haired woman. Yet he had come to the hospital with a blonde haired woman…my eyebrow rose and I regarded him with more interest, either he was cheating on one of them or he really got around._

_He noticed my look but simply ignored me and leaning back looked like he was preparing to go to sleep. As I watched him I realised how tired I was, the pain in my bones intensified and I felt like if I didn't lie down right then and go to sleep then I would collapse, or faint. So filing away the info about my roommate I lay down and let sleep wrap around me._

_--_

_I woke up the next day to a nurse with some breakfast. My stomach growled and I practically drooled at the thought of food, I hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and my body really let me know that, sharp hunger pains going through me. She laughed at my expression as she laid the tray on my lap._

_I leapt on the food like a starving dog, barely listening as the nurse told me my father had called to check up on me and to say sorry but he was going to work and he would visit later. I hadn't remembered my teeth until it was too late, biting into some egg the exposed nerves in my teeth screamed at me. My eyes watered but I chewed anyway, eventually the nerves in my teeth would die and then I would be able to eat normally, at least I hoped so, if it hurt this much every time I ate I was going to be thoroughly pissed off._

_Washing everything down with some milk I ignored the dessert, knowing any sugar would kill my teeth. When the nurse picked up the tray her eyebrow raised curiously at the untouched dessert, clearly it wasn't normal for a kid to leave it; I ignored her and turned my calculating gaze on my slumbering roommate. I would have to find out if he was cheating or not, but already another plan was forming. The gods were smiling on me once again. Grinning I missed the shocked expression of the nurse as she finally noticed my teeth, but I did see her hasty retreat and I cackled when I realised what had prompted it. Clearly these teeth were going to be great for shock value, which, if my plans worked out, I was going to need a lot of._

_It was a couple of hours later that she finally arrived. The person who would help me with my plans. She was clearly here to see Mr. Army man, the one thing that caught my attention was the lovely sparkling diamond on her index finger. She was his wife! Grinning I held back a laugh and promptly stopped smiling when she looked towards me. The guy was still asleep; clearly he didn't get a lot of it. I watched as she walked to him and with the utmost care she touched his face, as if afraid he would break. Ha. He was in the army; he should be used to this kind of stuff._

'_You should leave him to sleep Ms.' I said quietly. Her gaze snapped to mine and her hand pulled back sharply, as if afraid to have been caught in the act, but when she saw me she put her hand to her chest, clearly her heart was beating fast, I must have given her quite the fright._

'_I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.' She walked over to sit next to my bed, her worried gaze on her husband. 'How long has he been here?' My gaze followed hers and I looked at him, wondering how to answer, if she hadn't found out until now then maybe she wasn't his wife. Only one way to find out._

'_Your husband has been here since last night, pretty late I think, I'm not really sure, I just arrived myself.' She smiled with appreciation at me and when she didn't correct me on the husband comment I realised I was right. Then who were those other two women? I stopped the grin from forming. It was lucky that so far she hadn't really noticed my strange looks, I inwardly sighed, it's so much easier to get people to reveal stuff when you don't look weird, people automatically are more wary around unusual people._

_She nodded and stood, her hand bag clutched to her with slightly trembling hands,_

'_Thank you, young man. I think I will come back later, would you mind telling him I stopped by?'_

'_Sure Ms. But who are you?' She looked a bit startled, as if having forgotten that she hadn't told me her name._

'_Oh, I'm Ms Blake. And you?' She was really looking at me now, I watched as her curious gaze took in my eyes and ears, she would soon see my teeth…this should be interesting._

'_Hiruma Yoichi.' Her eyes widened when she saw them but she simply smiled and gave a small bow of the head. My eyebrow rose, she hadn't been too startled, and she made no comment on it…I liked her already. Smiling back at her I watched as she didn't once look at my teeth. I liked her and tempted to not black her husband because of it, then decided against it, I would do what I had to; but I didn't have to like it._

_With a wave she was gone and I was once again left with my thoughts. This was going to be an interesting day, I could tell already._

5


	7. Chapter 7 Shock Value

AN: same as all authors' notes before

AN: same as all authors' notes before. :D

**Chapter 7: Shock Value**

_I have been here for two days now and things were going well. Toru was only allowed here for 3 hours a day, and he usually didn't stay that long, confident now that I won't tell or make a run for it. Idiot. For my plan to work I was going to have to make a pretend escape, but that will come later, first I had more pressing issues._

_One of which was the soldier lying two beds away, watching sappy soap operas on tv. Of course it's the only thing to watch but I had my suspicions he actually enjoyed them. I had been keeping an eye on things and I was right, he was cheating on all 3 women, each not knowing about the other, he somehow managed to get their visiting times different, so they never met each other. This guy was a pro, if I wasn't planning on blackmailing him then I might've asked for some tips._

_I had been biding my time, waiting until I could move with relatively no pain. I was pretty good now, the morphine actually contained most of it and I could get up and walk around relatively unhindered. Me and Mr Blake had managed to not talk to each other this whole time. I think he thought I was intimidated by him. I would laugh but the morphine can't control all the pain. I had seen way worse then Mr Army man, in fact I see him every day for at least an hour. An hour a day of solid but quietly said threats (inwardly sighs dramatically) it was an amusing hour to say the least, each time Toru got even more creative and ever more absurd._

_Pushing myself off the bed I winced slightly, but that was the extent of my pain, finally my thoroughly thought out plan was beginning. Just had to get it kicked off and then this show would be on the road. Walking confidently down the aisle Blake's gaze swung from the tv and to me, he was well trained, I hadn't made a sound yet he still knew I was coming._

'_Watcha want kid?' He asked, his voice still gruff, but I could now hear the underlying sound, what his voice would be like if it wasn't damaged by all the shouting, probably. Grinning at him I watched his eyes widen at his first glimpse of my fangs. Ahh, the wonders of shock value, already his mental guard was dropped, I let the grin widen before saying confidently:_

'_Your gun.' His gaze snapped from my mouth to my eyes, his expression incredulous until finally his eyes crinkled at the side with blatant amusement._

'_You want my gun? You gotta be kiddin' me kid, there aint no fuckin' way I would jus hand it over. Them things'r dang'rous.' He smiled, trying to tell me he understood my joke. Yeah. Right._

'_It's either give me your gun or I'll tell my friend, Ms Blake, that your are cheating on her with two wonderful women, both of which were wonderful enough to give me their names and addresses.' His eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, or what would be dangerously if I didn't know he didn't have the guts to actually harm me. I smiled at him like one friend to another, which just seemed to infuriate him further._

'_Oh yeah. Wat'r you gonna do with it kid? Threaten someone? I can't give it over, it'll get me in trouble with the high'r ups.' I shook my head._

'_I'm not going to threaten someone.' I looked him in the eyes so he could see the truth, his eyes had the deep look again as he read me, or what I allowed him to read anyway._

'_Wat'r you gonna do with it, then?' I looked him in the eyes and responded calmly,_

'_Shoot someone.' He started laughing, I understood the reaction, but seeing my serious expression his turned sober._

'_So who'r you gonna shoot, an' why?' I walked around the bed and stood just out of reach, like I said, most of the time I'm not stupid._

'_Someone I know,' I shrugged my shoulders, 'and because he has raped me continuously for the past week or two.' His eyes widened and he looked me over taking in my broken but healing body._

'_He do tha to you?' He indicated with a nod of his head, glancing down I noticed the healing bruises visible on my arms and legs, I didn't even want to know what damage was on my face. I just looked him in the eyes and nodded._

'_Ya shoul' go to the police. They handle thi stuff pretty well.' I shook my head and glanced to the door, making sure no-one was going to walk in on us. I hadn't expected him to not react to the blackmail, he was too righteous, he would probably let me call up his wife and tell her, and still not hand over the gun. I, unfortunately, had to appeal to his better nature, which was the only reason I was currently telling him of my situation._

'_He would be let out in a couple of years, and then he would come after me. I don't plan on letting that happen. The worst that'll happen to me is going to Juvie Detention centre for a few years.' He seemed to be regarding me, actually taking me seriously._

'_An' if I don' give you it back he'll take you back? He'll keep usin' you? You can't run?' I nodded my head each time, best let him come to his own conclusions, too much information could sway him from my goal. His head cocked to the side and I glanced to the door, worried someone might walk in. 'How do I kno' you ain' just fuckin with me? I wouldn' be sprised if you was just wantin' a gun.' I sighed exasperated when suddenly I heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall._

_For a second my mind spun back to when I waited in the hallway for him to come, knowing that he was going to beat me, and the other times I sat with him knowing that soon he would attack, wanting to use me. The fear that rushed through me must have showed on my face before I could hide it because Blake's eyes scrutinised me before regarding Toru who stood framed in the doorway._

'_What're you doing son?' He asked, walking towards me and Blake, I quickly caught Blake's angry gaze and with a small shake of the head I told him not to do anything. Then rounding on my 'father' I plastered the most loving expression I could onto my face, as if I was acting for Blake,_

'_I was just talking to the nice man. He's in the army, and I wondered if he broke his leg at war. Isn't it cool, to fight for your country?' Turning my loving gaze into an awed expression I looked back at Blake, his eyebrow was slightly raised as if asking me how long I had been in acting. His expression shifted slightly to a amused one, as if enjoying the adoration of a little kid,_

'_Sorry mis'er, he jus want'd to know that.' Looking at me he shook his head, as if embarrassed, 'Naw, kid, I broke my leg in trainin', my own comrade tied my rope bad, it came undone halfway down th' course.'_

_Poor guy, I fought not to grin, that would really suck. Note to self, do not trust anyone, they will always fuck up. Toru looked between us, I cocked my head, as if confused at his hesitancy to believe us, then regarded Blake, pretending to wonder what Toru found so suspicious about him. Toru believed our little act, bending he kissed my forehead as I resisted the urge to pull back, or kick him in the groin, whichever came first._

'_Sorry, my little elf, I have to be somewhere. If you need me you know my number.' Leaning forward he whispered into my ear 'Remember, tell anyone and I will hurt you more.' Letting a little fear leak into my expression he noted it and with a satisfied air walked away._

_I glared after him, muttering angrily at his back,_

'_What did I tell you about calling me that? Even if I don't get the gun I will kill you, somehow.' I didn't think it was loud enough for Blake to hear but when I turned around he was watching me, his expression cold. Motioning to the table at his bedside I raised a quizzical eyebrow._

'_The guns in there, scratch off the serial num'er with a knife or som'thin'. Kid, don' screw up.' Smiling at him gratefully I opened the drawer and saw a pistol inside, ironically placed right next to the bible supplied next to all hospital beds. Taking it out of the holster my eyebrows raised at how light it was, turning it over in my hands a large hand suddenly took it out of mine. My eyes snapped to Blake's but he merely motioned me forward, and when I was next to him he started showing me how to use it, especially the safety. Taking a coin from his pocket he quickly scratched off the serial number and finally handed it to me._

'_Thanks.' He merely nodded, before finishing off with a sentence._

'_You won' need more bulle's. If you can' kill em with the 9 in there then you're as good as gone. So count, and don' waste any.' I nodded and then walked back to my bed and calmly placed the gun under my pillow. Finally everything was starting to fall into place. As I once said before, no one messes with Hiruma Yoichi and gets away with it._


	8. Chapter 8 Practice makes Perfect

AN: sorry this one took a bit longer than the others :D Well here it is, Hirumas' plan is finally getting played out

AN: sorry this one took a bit longer than the others :D Well here it is, Hirumas' plan is finally getting played out.

**Chapter 8: Practice makes Perfect**

_I twisted the gun over and over in my hands. They were hidden underneath the blanket so no one would see me and running screaming…again. And last time they didn't even see the gun. Hehe. I was starting to love my looks, if people fear you they wont do stuff to you like Toru. Right now I was contemplating exactly __how__ I was going to get the gun into Toru's apartment with me. He wasn't an idiot, he must know that if I didn't try to run away whilst in hospital, then its because I have something up my sleeve. I had considered quite a few options, but all of them inevitably lead up to me being caught with it and my plan failing. What I needed was something to hide the gun in…that wasn't suspicious…_

_I was pulled from my thoughts when a nurse came in to check on me. I swear they were all on drugs, or they were very good at acting, because every time I see one of them they have huge smiles on their faces as if looking after sick people is the most fun prospect in the world. Ha! Don't make me laugh._

_Stopping my fidgeting with the gun I smiled (no teeth) at the nurse, she let her own smile widen as she smoothed out my sheets. I had been told that in a day or two I could go 'home'. The night before I had attempted an 'escape', not a very good one but the point wasn't to get away, just to make it look like I wanted to. That was the reason my ankle was now secured to the bedpost. My 'father' had told them that I was a rebellious child and if they didn't keep me contained then I would run away. He also told them this wasn't the first time I had tried to, and that was how I come I was out so late when I got beat up by the kids in the alleyway._

_That was fine with me. I just needed the hospital to keep record of my attempt. I had disappeared for 3 hours before I circled round and walked a couple blocks round the hospital till they found me. It would all come down in the end to tie into my story. I just had to find a way to get the bloody gun into Toru's house._

_Opening my bedside drawer I rifled through the few objects in there. The standard bible, a laser pen I had tricked a nurse into getting for me, a sharp knife I had had with dinner, some ribbon I had found and intended to use until I got the tape I had stolen from the nurses office, before I made my attempt and subsequently was secured to my bed._

_I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with the knife. As I had proven before, knives didn't really work against Toru, his size made it difficult to fight in close combat, which would definitely happen in a knife fight. Sighing I dropped the gun into the drawer (my curtains were closed around my bed, the nurses wouldn't say as much but I scared the guests who came to visit the other people who had joined me and Blake in our room), just about to slam the drawer closed my eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster. The gun and fallen on top of the bible, and only now did I notice how large the bible was, and how small the gun is._

_My mind spun as I grabbed the bible and gun out of the drawer. Why hadn't I thought of it before? It was such an obvious answer and it had been, literally, staring me in the face all this time. Opening the bible towards the middle I stared at the pages, and then taking the gun I placed it in the center, my face split into a huge fang bearing smile. It was perfect. Taking out the knife I held the gun down as I cut lightly around it into the pages of the bible. Once the outline was complete I put the gun away and taking the knife to the pages I started to cut, following the outline of the gun in the book._

_It was a little while later (about an hour), that I finally had cut through all the pages except the first few hundred of the bible. Taking out the loose paper I looked with satisfaction at the gun-shaped hole halfway through the bible. Closing the book I couldn't help the smirk crossing my face, you couldn't tell a thing from the outside of the book, the only tell that something was wrong was the considerable weight loss of the book, but that would soon be fixed._

_Reaching into the drawer once more I took out the gun and placed it into the hole in the sacred book, smirking once more at the irony. Closing the bible I picked it up and twisting it over in my hands noticed that it now weighed pretty much as it should, should it not be missing a large chunk of text in its center. Reaching into the drawer I grabbed the ribbon and tied it around the bible, holding it closed. I knew human nature. If I gave the book to Toru without tying it closed, he would automatically flip through the pages, it's just something everyone did automatically. I would say it was a gift, that's why it had the ribbon on it. If he bothered to untie it, then…well I was royally screwed. But I doubt he would suspect anything malevolent concerning a bible, and it was the best idea I had so far._

_Taking the cut paper I stuffed it under the bed and grabbed the laser pen and tape. I was only supposed to leave in a day or two, but knowing Toru he was going to convince the nurses that I should leave today. He didn't want to give me any more opportunity to fuck him over. Hehe. He was too late. I am going to fuck him over, big time._

_--_

_It was just as I suspected, two hours later Toru and a nurse came to me. She told me that the doctors thought I should be fine and that my father (who was dearly missing me) wanted me home as soon as possible. I had been in hospital for three weeks. I've had the gun for two, my left arm was still in a sling and my ribs still ached if I tried to lift anything heavier then, say, a bible. But doctors' orders are doctors' orders. So with a smile I grabbed my stuff from my drawer (waited till the nurse untied me from the bed) and then climbed down to stand next to Toru. He was eyeing the stuff in my hands suspiciously, but not too worriedly, as I had left the knife in the drawer._

_We were led outside and waved off once I was safely inside Toru's car. I dropped my loving and thankful smile and turned to glare at Toru, he kept his eyes on the road but his jaw was clenched and his hands white from gripping the wheel too hard._

'_So thought you could run. Did you, elf boy? Not very smart, hanging round the hospital area. And here I thought you had some brains in you.' I crossed my arms and looked out the window, absently wondering what Toru would do if I wrenched open the door and jumped out of the moving vehicle. 'What's with the pen and bible?' I looked down then at Toru as he watched me from the corner of his eye._

'_The bible was a gift when I told them my mum was religious. And the pen was something to do whilst I was tied to the bed. Since all I have at your house is a ball and gum I decided to bring along my only reading material and something actually fun to play with.' He grinned at me, a sarcastic twist of the mouth._

'_And here I thought you were planning to stab me with the pen and beat me to death with the bible.' I looked him in the eyes when he turned to me slightly, and then I grinned, showing just enough fangs, not that it had any effect on him._

'_That would be about as effective as the knife I drew on you. Sometimes I'm not an idiot. I don't feel like being beaten again.' At this I lowered my eyes in a supposedly subconscious subservient pose. When I looked up again his eyes were triumphant, clearly he thought he had finally beaten some submission into me. Ha. Fighting a grin I wrapped my arms around me and looked out the window, trying to look protective of myself. I'd never really done it before, preferring the aggressive approach. But Toru seemed to believe my apparently subconscious body language, as the rest of the ride home was silent._

_When we got to the house I wondered whether I should try to make a run for it, to make it seem like I was truly frightened of being trapped there again. But Toru beat me to the punch, as he had put child lock on all the doors (I didn't know passenger seats had them, learn something new every day) and was dragging me out of the door and into the house before I could even think of making a proper break for it._

_Tossing me inside (never mind that I had a broken arm and ribs) I sprawled on the floor, my pen and bible dropping from my good hand. Twisting onto my back I watched as Toru smiled maliciously down at me before he turned and headed for the door. Grinning at me one last time he said over his shoulder,_

'_I'm going to buy some takeout. Don't go anywhere whilst I'm gone.' As soon as the door closed I flipped him off. I couldn't afford to be beaten right now. I was lucky, I had thought for a second that he was going to forgo his usual dinner making/buying routine and jump straight into his favourite past time, me._

_Grabbing the bible I practically ripped the ribbon off and picked the gun out of it. Taking the tape and laser pen I wrapped some tape around the gun and pen, taping them together. Then raising the gun as I had been practicing for the past week I flipped the laser switch on and watched with satisfaction as the red dot appeared on the wall, right where I was aiming with the gun._

_Considering I had never fired a gun before and had no way to practice without sending the hospital into a panic, I figured this was the most prudent way to actually hit what I was aiming for. I only had 9 bullets. I wasn't going to waste them because of bad aim. My arm didn't shake as I pointed the gun around the room, I had practiced constantly and the weight of the gun wasn't that bad at all. Putting the gun on the table I picked up the bible and I rested it on the table, placing the ribbon next to it I took the gun and hid it under the couch. I needed Toru to lock the door behind him, because then he would have nowhere to run. He wouldn't do that if he saw me standing there with a gun in my hands._

_Soon I heard the familiar lock click and the door open. Standing I faced the door as Toru strode through it. Dropping the plastic bags with our food in them, he locked the door before turning to face me, his face split into a sadistic leer. I let my eyes widen as he stood there and watched me, I had an idea of what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth,_

'_Now, my elf boy, there's something I've wanted to do to you for the past three weeks. I hope you enjoyed your break in hospital because you aren't going to get much of one anymore.' I widened my eyes and dropped to my knees, my hand hidden from his view as I reached under the couch and wrapped my fingers around the gun. His grin widened and he took a step towards me._

_Dropping my scared look I let a smile spread right across my face as I stood and calmly pointed the gun at him, absently flipping off the safety. The red dot of the laser floated eerily across his chest. His eyes widened and he took a subconscious step back. I felt my smile widen as I stared down the gun at him, my hand steady. I was going to enjoy this, I was going to enjoy this alot._

4


	9. Chapter 9 The End

Chapter 9: The End

**Chapter 9: The End**

_Grinning I watched as Toru eyed the gun. His eyes were wide, the whites clearly showing as panic started to set in. How I had waited for this moment. It had all been a matter of time and the art of manipulation. Both of which I work seamlessly. What a sight I must have made. A mere 11 year old boy, chest wrapped in bandages, one arm in a sling, fangs showing past the grin and pointed ears holding back unruly black hair. A demonic child pointing a gun at the one who thought he could get the better of me._

_Toru backed up, I side stepped the couch but stayed out of reach. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to knock the gun out of my hand, or leap for me. This war was all about distance and power. I need distance and he has power, as long as I kept mine then he couldn't use his._

'_What's the matter you fucking old man? Elf got your tongue?' My voice was weird, it was cold but had this underlying tone, this sadistic edge I'd never had before. And my eyes, I could practically feel the cold look they were taking, all the child in me disappearing with my having to point a gun at another being._

_Toru's eyes narrowed and his stance straightened. A cold grin of his own spread over his face, clearly he didn't think I would actually use the gun. If my face wasn't already split with my smile then I think I would have grinned even wider. I couldn't wait to prove him wrong. I watched as his eyes filled with determination and his weight shifted. The idiot was going to lunge for me._

_Before he could even finish shifting weight I had calmly lowered the gun and with easy precision I shot him in the kneecap. The gun recoiled slightly and the explosion echoed around the room. Toru screamed as he slumped against the wall behind him. His eyes clenched shut, I could see blood pumping out of his ruined knee, the bullet had gone clean through his leg and lodged in the wall behind him. Through clenched teeth he yelled at me,_

'_You bastard! Don't think you'll get away with this. I'm going to send you to jail for so long that the apocalypse will've happened before you get out!' His eyes snapped open and he glared at me, the chords in his neck pulled tight as he leaned all his weight against the wall and his other leg. I felt no remorse, nothing that hinted I should stop before I did something I would regret. Only amusement, considering it was revolved around someone else's pain I guess it was sadistic amusement. Not that it mattered. Toru was going to suffer, and because he had placed his house so far back from civilisation no one was going to hear the gunshots or screams until it was too late. Perfect._

_Then to my surprise Toru reached behind himself and pulled out a knife from his waistband. What he expected to do with a knife whilst I had a gun was a truly interesting thought. My brain only clicked to what he was doing when he suddenly reached down and grabbed the packets of food on the floor and tossed them at me. Using the food as a distraction he used his good leg to lunge at me. But he didn't know me, and considering my trouble with past foster homes, my reaction time was still superb._

_Ducking the food I stepped to the left and under his reach. As he flew past I twisted and aiming the gun I calmly shot him in the arm holding the knife. His screams once again echoed around the room. But this time I was taking no chances. Toru was far too resourceful. So stepping around his form lying on the ground I casually shot his remaining leg and arm. Cocking my head to the side I regarded the man lying on the floor, his screams muffled by his carpet._

_Walking to his side I pushed him onto his back, noticing the blood pooling on the carpet as Toru gritted his teeth, an almost inhuman sound forming deep in his throat as he bit back his screams. Still I felt nothing. I had just shot someone four times, 3 of the four had hit his elbow and knees, even if he did get away the bones would be too shattered for him to walk ever again, or use his left arm for anything heavier then…I smirked, a bible. And yet I felt no emotion, not even amusement anymore. This was just a job I had to get done._

_Sitting on the couch I waited for Toru to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling deeply, his eyes clenched and his limbs splayed, blood pooling around him and soaking into the carpet. Absently I noticed the blood spray on my arms' cast but I ignored it. I watched Toru until his eyes finally opened and he looked semi lucid. I wanted him awake for this last part. He glared at me, the anger and hate in his eyes almost too large for words._

'_You little brat, you'll get what's coming to you elf boy. Just you wait and see.' Speaking seemed to be difficult for him. Standing I kneeled over him and brought the gun to his face, tracing his jaw bone with the muzzle, raising an eyebrow I regarded his wide eyes, he finally seemed to realise that he wasn't leaving this room._

'_It's not a good idea to antagonise the guy with the gun, To-ru.' I extended his name and smirked, he opened his mouth clearly about to plead for his life, I could see it in his eyes, the realisation that he wasn't coming out of this alive if he continued with the way he was going. But I didn't let him. The second he opened his mouth I pushed the muzzle of the gun into it and forward, his eyes widened further, the panic in them almost tangible. He tried to talk around the metal but all I heard was incomprehensible grunts._

_Leaning forward I put my mouth near his ear and whispered, as if what I was saying next was a secret between friends,_

'_How does it feel to have things in your mouth you don't want there? Hey, To-ru?' Then leaning back I looked in his eyes as I pulled the trigger. The resulting shot was muffled by his mouth, the back of his head exploded with the force of the explosion. Point blanc shots were messy._

_Getting off his body I looked down at the disgusting remains. Glancing over him I grinned slightly as I said to the body,_

'_Oh and Toru? Ya. Ha.'_

--

AN: So I finally got that part done. Sorry it took so long. I wanted the scene a certain way and I just couldn't quite get it. I hope this was good enough. So anyway, the guy is finally dead! Yes! Hehe. Um, thank you for the reviews from:

**devil cat07**

**Buchi-18**

You have really helped me in continuing this story :D. Um, yeah, _**this isn't the end**_, just in-case some think that because Toru is (finally) dead that the fic is over. Nope. I still have a few things to add…hehe.

Anyway. Please people, review this fic. So far I know that at least two people are reading it (devil and buchi) but I would appreciate any other comments. Thanks again and hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 Right to Remain Silent

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: You Have a Right to Remain Silent**

_Bouncing the ball against the wall I waited for them to arrive. The police. I wasn't stupid, I couldn't run for it, it would be fairly fucking obvious who did Toru in. So I was going to have to play on my age, and the fact that everything was done in self defence. And hell, if that doesn't work I could always plead temporary insanity, it always seems to work for the bad guys why not me? Actually considering I just shot someone (a lot) and as of yet nothing has changed concerning my feelings…maybe I am insane…oh well._

_Grinning I listened to the squealing tires and sirens outside the house, doors slammed and soon someone was pounding on the door outside. I didn't bother to open it, Toru had the keys and if I opened the door then the prosecutor could say that they only had my word that Toru kept his keys with him everywhere he went. The door rattled and there was muffled cursing outside. Smiling I wondered what happened, they probably tried to kick the door down and found out the hard way that it was bolted, locked and had a steel frame. Ha ha. Another point in my favour._

_A gunshot echoed outside and the lock exploded, I raised an eyebrow. They didn't know if anyone was behind the door and still they shot through it? If I had of been standing there I would probably be in a lot of pain right now, that or dead. The door was successfully kicked in this time and soon 5 officers were piling in, they immediately noticed the body and once again cursing was heard. I made a mental note of some of the more interesting words, who knew policemen were so creative with their language?_

_They spread out, not yet noticing me sitting in the hallway, watching them. They were all fucking idiots. If I had truly been trying to escape then I would have been long gone by now, and if I was trying to kill anyone; then from my position they would already be dead/dying._

_Finally two of them noticed me. I could see there confusion briefly flash across their faces. I didn't blame them. They must see a kid sitting in a hallway, bandages wrapped around his chest, arm in a sling, calmly waiting in a murder scene and playing with a ball. Of course their confusion evaporated when they noticed the gun by my side and the blood splattered over my face and bandages._

_I wasn't really paying attention but I was soon rushed outside and into a police car, all I heard out of their little speech was something like,_

'_You have the right to remain silent…'_

_I wasn't really interested, at the moment I could pretend to be in shock, but by time I get to the police station my 'shock' will have worn off and I need to decide whether I'm going to be a poor, crying my eyes out eleven year old. Or a silent, calculating eleven year old. I was favouring the second. How many times have the police had the crying type? And how many had they caught faking? I wasn't taking the chance. At least with the silent type I could show that I was older than my age, as the saying goes. And that usually only happens when a person has had a lot of trauma in their life. I let a small grin cross my face. If I didn't know any better I would say this is going to be __fun__._

_--_

_I leaned against the cold wall, letting my head rest back and my eyes close. I knew this game. I had been in the interrogation room for an hour and a half by now. Luckily I had grabbed my ball and gum before being rushed into the police cruiser, so I wasn't as bored stiff less as I should have been. Plus the fact I have spent a good 4-5 weeks doing nothing anyway. They didn't know it but I am now officially a master of the waiting game._

_Letting my gaze drift from the ceiling to the two way mirror I grinned at my reflection and waved, wondering what they were thinking on the other side of the glass. I savoured the memory of the police finding out about my teeth, if they had been any older I would have given them a heart attack, my grin widened into an all out fang-filled smile. Returning to throwing my bouncing ball against the wall and chewing gum I thought about my story. I didn't really have to make anything up, not that I couldn't, just that the truth should get me off anyway._

_I mean. I'm the poor abused eleven year old, right? I have lived in hell for the past 5 weeks, Toru even sent me to hospital! And when I tried to escape (insert sob), they chained me to the bed and gave me tranquilisers. I resorted to stealing a gun from an army man nearby and had to hide the gun in a bible. When I got 'home' I was attacked, I did everything in self defence. Toru even pulled a knife on me! Ha ha._

_Now I just had to wait out the police. It was fairly obvious what this waiting tactic was used for. Get the guilty person even more nervous by leaving them waiting in the interrogation room, wondering what evidence and stuff they were piling against him. Then come in and give over a large chunk of incriminating looking things to make the person admit they are guilty. They would also probably do good cop, bad cop. Considering this is a pretty cut and dry case they will most likely have an experienced cop and a newbie, the experienced one would be the bad cop, because they have…well…experience. The newbie would be the good cop. Now it's just a matter of time._

_--_

_ 2 hours later_

_--_

_I heard the door finally open and close. Slowly I let my gaze drop from intently regarding the ceiling to look over my cops. One was a female; she was quite tall, uniform precise, hair up in a bun, posture straight and a stern expression. Someone to be intimidated by. I would almost believe her look too, if I couldn't see when she turned around that she used an elastic band to tie up her hair. If she was truly as stern as she appeared then she would have used a black hair-band and those little pins to hold her hair in place. I grinned, I love it when people try to pull fast ones on me and I catch them in the act._

_The other one was a male. He leaned against the wall and regarded me with a holier-than-thou attitude. Arms folded, one leg crossed over the other, posture relaxed as the 'stern' woman talked quietly to him, whispering so I couldn't hear. Another intimidation tactic, she was probably talking about what they would have for lunch today._

_Finally she turned and walked to the table, dropping the file onto the table so it let out a loud bang, if my nerves were as shot as they assumed they would be, considering my age, the length of time I've waited and the fact that I'm guilty I would have jumped at the sound. But me being me, I expected it, instead I regarded her from my position against the wall, my grin still slightly there, only rising to sit at the table when she motioned for me to take the chair._

_She sat across from me and the man perched on the edge of the table, watching me over one shoulder. Judging by the way these two worked, they are both experienced, and are partners to boot. My grin widened, I love a challenge. Both their eyes flicked to my slightly visible teeth and then back to my face, I cocked my head and let my mouth open into a full smile, I could see both of them fighting to keep their eyes on mine instead of on my teeth. Oh, this was going to be so fucking fun. The women opened the file and looked it over intently, as if she hadn't spent the past 3 and a half hours going over it with her partner._

'_Hiruma Yoichi. What have we here? An eleven year old boy who shot his foster father, not once but five times…have you anything to say for yourself?' Her voice wasn't harsh enough. If she was going to play the stern role, the one that is supposed to scare little kids (like me) into going to bed at night, she would need a harsher tone, maybe some more practice?_

_Leaning back in my chair until it was rocking on two legs I stuffed my hands in my pockets, looked at the roof and blew a bubble. The poster image of carelessness. Gazing back at them I looked them both in the eyes before grinning again._

'_Guilty, guilty, guilty. Now what do we do?' Their eyes widened and they looked at me shocked. Dropping the chair back onto all four legs I leaned forward so that I was eye to eye with woman and let my grin widen, 'You should practice more, you know. The stern woman act is pretty good, but your tone isn't harsh enough, and you need to do your hair better,' her hand automatically rose to touch her hair, smirking I leaned back again, I had her where I wanted her, 'a stern woman would never use an elastic band to tie up her hair, you should keep a black hair-band handy, for times like these.'_

_They quickly regained there composure, I had to give them kudos for how quickly they pulled themselves together. The woman soothed down her uniform before returning her gaze to me, this time I could see through her mask, she was the newbie of the two. Looking back up at the man he was watching me with a kind of wary respect in his eyes, despite the cocky attitude he was putting on he was the experienced one, no doubt he had been here for years and the woman had only been here for weeks at the most._

_The man turned to face me more and said in a quiet, controlled tone, one completely controversial to his apparently cocky posture,_

'_You're good.' I looked him up and down, his whole body posture stated 'I'm the big stuff and I don't care who knows it' yet his eyes said controlled temper and his voice said experienced veteran. I shook my head._

'_You're better. You had me going until you started speaking.' I cocked my head and looked him over again. 'I had you pegged for cocky the second you walked into the bloody room.' I then looked at the woman, she was looking between us with slightly wider eyes, 'How longs she been here? A couple of weeks? I'm surprised you let her be bad cop, normally the experienced ones are better at the whole intimidation thing.' He turned to face me fully and actually smiled, although his eyes were still quite cold._

'_We figured a kid would be good practice. Unfortunately I knew we were wrong the second we walked in this room. You had us both down before we had taken 3 steps.' I grinned slightly and relaxed my posture, like I didn't suspect that this whole making friends tactic wasn't another way of getting information out of me, and then smiling like we were the best of buddies I stated,_

'_Let's cut the crap. You want info on what happened today, I'll gladly give it. Hell I've already told you I'm guilty, I shot the bastard. If you actually asked me my side of the story I might even tell you why. But right now we are wasting time, and I don't much care from my time being wasted more than it already has.' The guys eyes widened before he let out a rusty chuckle,_

'_Like I said you're good. Okay, so lets, as you put it, 'cut the crap'. Tell us everything about what happened and any thing you might feel relevant concerning the murder of one' here he looked at the file, 'Toru Yuu.' Pulling out a chair he sat at the table as I began with me being dropped off at his house._

_I went through my whole story, starting with how everything seemed fine and ending when I was picked up at the house. Overall it took a good hour or 2 to tell and by the time I was done the two were looking slightly horrified (especially the woman, didn't blame her considering she was new, and like most females probably had a soft spot for children). Of course I edited slightly in that I made it sound like I stole Blake's gun before I attempted to run away, I 'had wanted it for self defence', when I was locked back up in hospital I then practiced continually and used the laser pen to aim. Despite some peoples beliefs, I am very loyal, if you are on my side, I will protect you from everyone but myself, so Blake didn't have to worry about giving me his gun, no one would find out from me._

_The guy leaned back, funny but I hadn't bothered to learn their names and their tags were absent, without names they were supposed to seem more imposing, another intimidation tactic, not that they needed it anymore. He ran his hands through his hair, looking at the ceiling before finally looking at me, pointing at my mouth he asked in a strained voice,_

'_You did that to yourself? You filed down your teeth hoping that you would get beaten up enough to be forced to go to hospital? Jesus Christ.' I looked him over. He seemed to be quite stunned by what had happened, cocking my head I watched him and his partner, shaking my head slightly I smirked at them,_

'_I did what I had to to get the hell out. I wasn't about to let some guy use me as he wished without any fucking payback.' Looking over the table I spotted the inconspicuous black recorder, no doubt taping every word. 'Are we done here? Am I going to have to stay in jail?' The guy sighed and pushed a hand through his hair again, apparently agitated._

'_I'm sorry Hiruma, but you have killed someone, and you did plead guilty. You are going to have to remain in custody until a judge can be found to go over your case. Considering the circumstances it was definitely self defence, but you will still need bail money…' Sighing I rose from my seat at the same time as them. The woman looked to be in shock, I smirked at her, poor newbie._

'_As long as I get off eventually. Not like I have to be someplace anyway.' The two walked to a door and once the girl was out the guy looked over his shoulder, his eyes the softest they had been since he had entered._

'_I really am sorry Hiruma. You're too young to have something like that happen to you. I will send in a guard to come get you in a minute. I want you to know that I am putting this as a priority case so you can get out as soon as possible. Until then, good bye.' With that he walked out._

_I looked after him, for once no smile or anything vaguely resembling it on my face. I couldn't help but wonder, what would I do after this? The past couple months have all been about planning revenge and escape. Now that the end was nigh, what would I do? I wasn't lying, I have no where to go. Hmmm. Another plan began to form in my mind and the familiar smirk once again adorned my lips. Maybe I could blackmail the orphanage into letting me…_

--

AN: Here is the next chapter. It is actually really fun writing Hiruma, I always imagined him as the observant/manipulative type, so trying to see things from his point of view has been fun. Of course there are 2-3 more chapters in the running. Till then, read and review to your hearts content! And thank you for the reviews so far, its been great.

p.s. I've got 1027 hits on this story! Isn't that great! Hehe anyway. Thanks for reading :D

5


	11. Chapter 11 Pooch

**Chapter Eleven: Pooch**

_Stretching lazily I smirked as I walked out the door and onto the pavement. I'd only been in jail two months, considering why I was there in the first place; I couldn't believe my good luck. Actually it was mostly because of Kenshi, which was his name, the detective who first interviewed me with the newbie, don't know her name, didn't see her again, didn't ask. He had made good on his promise and got my case reviewed as fast as possible. I only had a preliminary trial, the judge deemed that what I did was in self-defence and my case didn't have to go to court. Of course I needed bail money, but it seemed that either Kenshi had contacts high up, or the government decided to make an example of helping those who were hurt when they are part of their system (the foster care) and so they bailed me out, not quite sure who did it, though I suppose I'll find out eventually._

_Stuffing my hands in my pockets I walked down the street, idly popping bubbles and watching as those weekend early risers moved about, jogging, walking their dog, doing their stuff. I moved with a purpose I didn't have. I'd pretty much sorted my life out for now, having threatened to sue the orphanage (I had a lot of time in prison to get my life in order, and considering I am a kid I get some leeway) unless they set me up at my old school and with an acceptable house. Of course the staff at the orphanage who had been bribed were sacked and some of the managerial people in the orphanage were fired as well, for letting something like this go on. But there were still people I could sue, and the orphanage couldn't afford to lose any more money, so they set me up a house, school and even an average allowance so I could live fine. Though I had a suspicion they thought I would never handle living by myself (I am eleven, what eleven year old can take care of himself?) and that I would end up crawling back on my bloody hands and knees. I laughed a lot at that thought._

_I knew the way to my new house easily, the house was in a pretty popular area, but it was recognisable because it was near to an American Army Base, another coincidence I couldn't help but smirk at. Maybe I would see Blake? He'd be healed by now, though maybe he would be away on some 'confidential' mission. Lucky guy. I couldn't help but think of the guns he would get to use with envy. I was already feeling pretty bloody defenceless without the gun he had given me, or maybe it was guns in general? I had had it for so long in hospital and then in jail I hadn't needed one, being 'safely' behind bars. But now I was out in the open with no bloody way to defend myself and I felt something that I hated; weakness. It was fairly fucking obvious I was going to have to get some form of weapon if I wanted to walk around without 'jumping at shadows' so to speak._

_I let my mind wander, trying to think of ways that I could gain a weapon (preferably something you could load and shoot) when I heard the faint sounds of snickering. Memories drifted past of similar laughter, the taunting kind, I got it a lot in the foster care system, with my looks I would never get away unscathed. Subconsciously, I changed my path, heading towards the sound instead of down the street. I veered into an alley way, stopping at the entrance so my eyes could adjust. The sounds came again and moving easily down the alley I located the source._

_Two boys, older then me; were crouched over a small mass of fur. They snickered again as one of them stood from his crouch and kicked it strong enough to send the animal skidding a ways further into the alley. A mass of growling came from the fur, what was obviously a dog lunged, snapping at the foot of the boy as he came with his friend to stand over it. My eyebrow rose when what was clearly a puppy, began growling at the boys, despite its obviously beaten and broken state it was still fighting. I smirked and leaned over, picking up a fairly large rock lying off to the side. I could appreciate a fighter._

_Pulling back my arm I threw the rock with all my strength at the kicker, watching with satisfaction as the rock slammed into the boys shoulder and he cried out, clearly all that time throwing a ball around had given me better aim. The boy's friend spun around, his eyes wide and the whites visible as he started to panic, but when his gaze fell on me they narrowed and a leering smirk formed. The kicker stood up, cradling his shoulder, his eyes glaring dangerously. I mean, why should they fear a child? A dangerous gleam formed in my eyes, I could feel it._

_"What the fuck you want kid? You better run, 'cause you're not getting away with hurting m' friend like that." The speaker had a slightly deep voice, but his threat lost some of its potency when his voice cracked slightly, my smirk grew, clearly these were teenagers. After Toru, teenagers should be easy enough. They didn't have experience, they would be easily spooked, and shock value is what I'm all about. Bending over I calmly picked up another rock and started tossing it lazily, up and down._

_"Did the dog bite you?" My question was quiet and the boys had to strain a bit to hear it._

_"No, it didn't bite us. It's a mongrel, it don't need to bite us. It's a useless waste of space, living on the streets and stealing good food." The kicker spoke this time, and I could see this was the weaker of the two bastard bullies. Clearly the other had goaded him into helping him beat up the dog and now he felt he needed to justify their actions. I cocked my head at them, still tossing the rock absently._

_"So you felt the need to beat up something that's obviously a fuck lot weaker then you? Just because it has to survive?" A street light came on as the sky darkened, with the added light I could easily see the boys flush and one take an aggressive step forward._

_"You making fun of us kid? I'll show you what happens when punks make fun of us!" This was the stronger one, the kicker held back, hesitant to hurt a human. With an easy throw I watched as the rock soared and hit the bully right in the center of his face. The impact stopped him in his tracks as a crunching sound came from him. His eyes bulged and he screamed, holding his hands to his face, blood pouring between his fingers. His nose was obviously broken._

_The kicker snarled and took a step forward. I looked around and wordlessly growled when I saw no more rocks within easy reach. Looking up I watched as the kicker took another step, clearly enjoying the moment. Of course, we had all forgotten the puppy lying behind them, so I watched with some surprise as the dog hurled itself up and with a good lunge clamped formidable jaws around the teenager's ankle._

_The kicker screamed, his voice echoed down and out the alley. I noticed some people hurry past, not wanting to get involved. Shaking my head I turned and smirked as the kicker hopped around, hand clenched around his ankle. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I walked down the alley, watching as the two stared at me, their eyes wide, both their hands clamped over their bleeding injuries. I smiled at them when I saw their blood. The dangerous glint still in my eyes. Did they really think they would get away with torturing something? The boys' eyes widened further when the light reflected off of my fangs, my ears and hair throwing sharp shadows over my face. I didn't know it, but the boys saw a figure from their nightmares._

_Both giving higher pitched squeals then I thought possible, they scrambled down the alley, fleeing past me, giving me a wide birth. I let out a laugh that just grew, even I could hear the sadistical edge to it, but I had no urge to stop the sound. When my laughter subsided I remembered the dog at my feet so with a confident smirk I said to it, "Ya ha! We did it pooch, hope you appreciate my help." About to turn and leave my eyes noticed the odd angle its front leg was at. Eyebrow raised I crouched next to it, examining the leg._

_With a sigh I realised that the dog had a broken leg. Looking at it I could see it eyeing me, my own eyes widened when I noticed that its irises were white, only the pupil a faint black; the effect made the dogs' whole eye seem white. Glancing over it I could tell from the faint light it was brown, but in places its fur was matted with blood. Almost resignedly I realised that in the state it was in, if I left it, it would never survive a week._

_Coming to decision I reached forward, I would later claim that my mind was on other things and that's the only reason I didn't think this particular stunt through. As I reached forward, the dog who had decided I was a possible threat, lunged, clamping powerful jaws over my arm. I made a strangled sound in my throat (thankfully not screaming as the two sissies before me), the dogs sharp teeth sank easily through my skin and locked on my arm. Through gritted teeth I glared at the dog as I spoke,_

_"You little fucker. If you do not let go of me right this fucking instant I'm going to leave you here to fucking starve, and I'll bloody laugh about it too!"_

_I fully expected the dog to continue to hand on, but whilst it did give a growl, something in my eyes must have warned it, because it promptly let go and gave a little whine. My teeth still clenched I cocked my head at it. It just went through one hell of a beating where it bit and fought back, and now it was whining because it bit me? Shaking my head at it I used the holes created by its fangs in my shirt to help rip my sleeve. Wrapping the make shift bandage round it I turned contemplating eyes on the dog. It watched me with its white eyes, when it finished scrutinising me it whined and attempted to stand up, whimpering when its broken leg knocked on the ground, but still it tried to stand._

_Shaking my head at it I bent down and picked up the dog, ignoring its grown and slight whimper. I held it carefully, absently noticing it's male gender. "You better not fucking bite me again pooch, otherwise you'll end up in a whole other world of hurt." The dog let out a yip/growl, but didn't attempt to bite me again. Instead, it settled for making itself comfortable and looking around as I walked down the now dark street, I grinned at it, despite him biting me I liked this dog, it had fighting material, and if I trained it right then I could have myself a pretty good weapon until I was old enough (and had enough resources) to get my own, automatic one. My grin widened as I stated to the puppy,_

_"You an' me going to go far pooch." The dog let out a yip, as if agreeing and my grin widened into a full blown smile, the light glinting eerily off my fangs._

--

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wont give excuses, save to say I've been very busy. :D I hope you like the chapter, I suddenly realised I had to have Cerberus come in eventually and so I made space for him in our plot, well here it is, please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
